legacy_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rain
About Rain Rain was the first surviving daughter of mates Atlas and Storm. She was chosen as the heir to the Stormy Skies Pack and carried on Atlas's legacy with her mate Zephyr (Family Tree). She proved to be a very good combination of both her parents and it helped her out during finding Zephyr and raising her litters. Rain preferred open plains over dark forests, which the Moon Pack seemed to prefer. Rain made a temporary home out of a patch of tall, thin trees with yellow leaves and thick clusters of sagebrush on the plains where she could always find lucky rabbits feet, which she defended fiercely from coyotes and grizzly bears. Her temporary home was close to the Grassy Plains territory which happened to be Zephyr's home range. Appearance Rain had grey-brown fur underneath dark grey fur criss-crossing her back. Her forelegs and paws were a bit more of a grey-cream color and her right ear is flopped forward, resting on her forehead. She has a bit more of a red head and a light underbelly. Her right ear was flat against her head but there is no back story as to how she acquired this but this never affected her ability to hunt or look after her pups. Personality Rain was said to have carried on some of Atlas's curiosity and playfulness as well as some of Storm's patience. Rain was the opposite of her cousin Moondancer, relying more on gut feelings than statistics like strength and speed. She had even turned down several potential mates because none of them felt like a good fit until she met Zephyr. He was a good choice for Rain and was helpful in teaching her to raise their puppies, for Zephyr had much more experience than Rain. Rain was a hardy wolf, able to take the brunt of the attacks from an elk while taking minimal damage. However, after Rain failed her challenge, some of her strength was lost, leaving her with more stamina instead. Rain's prophecies/Challenges During her second litter, Rain was given a prophecy from Eclipse. The key word from the poll was "alone". The challenge was for Rain to hunt and kill a bull elk all on her own. Unfortunately Rain did not compete her challenge because she had already lost 3 pups trying to complete it and didn't want to lose another. Rain's Litters Rain's First Litter Zephyr and Rain had their first litter at the usual Stormy Skies Pack den, the Saddle Meadows den. Their litter was described as 'a puddle of newborn puppies.' 'Splash '''had light grey fur with dark grey on his flanks that stretched to his tail but not across his back. He also had Rain's signature red head. Splash was killed by a coyote after straying too far from the den. '''Dewdrop '''was a grey female with dark brown fur on his hindquarters, face and throat. '''Droplet '''was a dark grey male with the most red of his litter. He had red legs and paws. '''Ripple '''was a light grey female with red mixed in on her back and hindquarters. Her legs and paws were white. Rain's second Litter After a successful first litter, Rain grew in skills from Zephyr and they went back to the traditional Stormy Skies Pack Den. This time she had a Ancestor Challenge from Eclipse about taking down a bull elk alone with no mate support and while having puppies. Eclipse had lost all of his second litter and this was his way of making Rain prove that anything was possible. However, this challenge also came with a heavy price that was paid accidentally. Rain was about to finish the bull elk when a death notification came up about the pups. The litter contained of two males and two females. Their names were Winter, Misty, Ash and Rocky. The death notification that came up was for Winter as she had died from starvation. Seri and Rain tried to get back as quick as they could to the pups but as they were crossing the main river a death notice came up for Rocky. When Rain managed to get to the den, Ash died right in front of her eyes before she got the chance to feed him. She had just managed to get back in time to save the only survivor which was Misty. The ancestor challenge was never fulfilled as it was too risky and it probably would've resulted in Misty dying too. That was how Misty gained the personality that she had. '''Winter '''was a very pale female with dark grey patched on her shoulders, flanks and hindquarters with light grey wrapping between the dark grey in bands. '''Ash '''was a dark grey-brown male with some undertones of pink-brown. '''Rocky '''was a dark grey male with a black neck and head as well as some grey-brown fur on his underbelly and legs. 'Misty '''was a grey female with dark brown fur mixed in on her hindquarters. Rain's Third Litter After the tragedy that took place at the previous den site, Rain and Zephyr settled in the Aspen Heights den for their final litter. '''Tempest '''was a dusky grey female with a thick black stripe wrapping around her midsection. Tempest was killed by a coyote. '''Autumn '''was a light grey female with a slightly darker head and tail. Autumn was taken by Zephyr and carried across the river, far from Rain. She presumably starved to death. '''Aqua '''was a dark grey female. '''Rainbow '''had dark grey fur and pale paws as well as a white stripe wrapping around her flanks. Trivia * Rain's fur and howl were designed to make her similar to her mother Storm. Category:Stormy Skies Pack Category:Wolves